For You (Haikyuu x Reader)
by Misakuji
Summary: Gotta love them volleyboys! Haikyuu x Reader oneshots, all SFW. I'm taking requests, comment or find me on Tumblr, Wattpad, or Deviantart.
1. Welcome

I'm Misa! Thanks for picking up my story!

I've been into Haikyuu lately, and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so I'm going to be taking requests! These won't be too long, since I'm kind of busy right now ;;

You can find me on Tumblr ( **hq-inserts** ) or Wattpad and Deviantart ( **Misakuji** ).

If no gender is specified, I'll make it as gender neutral as possible. You only need to give me a character you'd like, but you can also choose to include the personality of the reader (this is really helpful!) and a specific prompt (can make things more personalized/fun for both of us~)

I look forward to working with you! First oneshot will be up shortly.


	2. Scheming (Kuroo x Reader)

**Based on a tumblr request: "anonymous asked: ooo, new blog! welcome~ can I request kuroo and indirect kiss?**

 **(I headcanon that Kuroo likes to provoke his s/o, but if it actually works he's the most embarrassed one, what a cutie (✿^q^) )**

* * *

 _Scheming_

"Ow! Ow- hey! Is this really necessary?"

"Just hold still!" You grabbed hold of Kuroo's head to keep him in place as you swiped, admittedly a bit harshly, at the angry red cut on his cheek with your cotton swab.

"So violent..." Kuroo pouted at you when you finally finished up, crossing your arms with a huff. You scowled at him.

"You deserve it for being so careless. How did this even happen?"

"I _told_ you, a cat was-"

"You're the captain, aren't you!? Shouldn't you take better care of yourself?" You blurted out of frustration.

"There was a beat of silence, before a smug smirk worked its way onto Kuroo's face.

"Is that concern I hear? Were you worried about me, (Name)~?"

"Of course I'm worried!" You shouted, ripping open the bandaid with slightly more force than necessary. "You're always putting others before yourself! The " _scheming captain_ , always forgetting to factor in his own safety! You- you..." You paused to take in the stunned look on Kuroo's face, before softening your tone.

"Just take better care of yourself, alright? If you can't do that for yourself, at least do it for me." You smiled gently and stuck the bandaid over his wound, and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on top of it.

"The silence returned.

"You were enjoying the mix of embarrassment and awe that Kuroo had been reduced to by your actions, but soon enough he collected himself and the smirk returned.

"Hey, you missed a spot," he teased, grinning. You raised an eyebrow at him./

"You know," he said, "You were kissing it better, weren't you? I think I've got this tiny cut... right here." He lifted a finger to his mouth, waiting gleefully to see the red blush bloom across your face.

Your face did indeed burst into flames. But what he didn't expect was your next move - you unpeeled another bandage, slapped it across his lips, and grabbed his face to kiss him through the bandaid. When you pulled away, the smirk had transferred onto your face, and you spun on your heel to walk out of the room, humming a cheerful tune.

"Hurry up Tetsu, I'll leave you behind~" you sang, and disappeared around the corner.

Kuroo was speechless. When he finally registered what had just happened, his face turned the shade of his Nekoma jersey and he dropped it into his hands. He was so, so screwed.

* * *

 **Kuroo is such husbando material aaaaa~ He's such a tease, don't you think it'd be super satsifying to make him blush?**

 **Let me know what you thought, leave a request, or simply hit me up for a chat! I'd love it if you did any of those!**


	3. Anxiety (Kuroo x Reader)

**Based on a tumblr prompt: "Your writing is so cute~ Could I get a more serious one - Kuroo/Oikawa and s/o with anxiety or depression? It would mean a lot."**

 **Oh, I'm so sorry my dear, if it ever gets too rough I'll always be here to talk ;-;**

 **Just for you, I'll do both boys and both prompts, hope you feel better soon~**

 **Kuroo + anxiety is first, I will post the Oikawa one when I have time.**

 **Disclaimer - I have no experience with either condition, I apologize if the portrayal is off.**

 **If you meant something different with your prompt, please message again and I'll write it again. ^^ Stay strong!**

* * *

 _I'll never be good enough never be good enough nevergoodenough-_

Your breathing grew shallower and shallower as you balled your hands into fists, nails digging in hard enough to make tiny red crescents on your palm. You barely registered the pain - the first time it had happened you'd flinched and stopped but now the scars were so numerous it didn't matter to you anymore.

 _Make it stop make it stop stop stop_

You let out a pained gasp at the sharp stab of anguish in your stomach, and as the anxiety engulfed your entire being. You curled in on yourself, covering your ears tightly with your hands, even so knowing it was useless. You couldn't block out the voices that overlapped in a ceaseless jumble in your brain.

Tears began to pool in your eyes, but you held them back stubbornly. Even in this state you were determined to be strong.

The clicking of a key in the lock made your head snap up with a jerk - your breathing began to spiral out of control again as you watched the door with wide trembling eyes.

 _What if it's my parents I can't deal with that right now what if it's Kenma - Oh god, what if it's him he can't see me like this I have to-_

But it was too late to do anything, the door had already swung open to reveal the person you wanted to see least (and most) at this moment, with a look of shock on his face.

You must have been quite a sight - dressed in a too-big Nekoma jersey (it was his, you realized), hair messy and tears in your eyes, curled up into as small a ball as possible. You hid your face, shaking, hoping he would just take the hint and leave.

But Kuroo had always known what you wanted better than you, and so on some level it wasn't really surprising when you felt a warm weight settle down next to you on the couch.

"Hey," he murmured, voice soft and concerned. He wrapped a strong arm around your quaking shoulders. "What's wrong?"

You shook your head weakly and refused to lift your head. But you did lean into his warmth slightly, and he noticed - silently, he waited until you felt like you were ready to speak.

"I have anxiety," you finally spoke up, in a small and tremulous voice, so quietly he almost missed it. "I get these attacks sometimes - the voices, they won't shut up, I- sometimes it gets so bad that -" You paused to swallow, before finishing hoarsely, " _I want to end it all_."

He didn't reply for a long while, and you felt the fear rising in your chest again. What if he was angry? Thought you were a freak? Hated you, even? Wanted nothing more to do with you?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, voice breaking a little. You dared to glance up at his face, and the sadness in his shining golden eyes was overwhelming. It made you want to cry again.

"I'm sorry," you replied, leaning into his side. "I thought you would - I was afraid. Afraid you would hate me. Leave me. I just - didn't want to lose you."

Wordlessly, he shifted to face you and took you in his arms, crushing you to his chest. You breathed in his scent and buried your face in his neck, feeling his warmth surround you.

Suddenly, he picked you up bridal style, surprising you. You let out a squeak, but he continued - bringing you up the stairs and into your bedroom. He laid you gently on the mattress and climbed in after you, wrapping his arms around you again.

"T-Tetsurou?" You breathed out, reaching up to touch his arm. He grabbed both your hands in his, and clasped them tightly between the two of you.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore. I'll protect you. From anything. And anytime you feel like this again - call me. Text me. I don't care when or where you are. I'll come to you, and I'll hold you until you feel like you can breathe again."

The determination, honesty, and affection in his strong voice shot straight to your heart and held it, before spiraling out all through your body with tendrils of warmth. Choking back a sob, you nodded and reached forward to embrace him.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Haha, Kuroo is super popular (not that I'm complaining, he's ultimate husbando)**

 **Did you enjoy it? Please feel free to review or send in a request!**


End file.
